


beach body

by digitalAlchemist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Beach Sex, Blindfolds, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalAlchemist/pseuds/digitalAlchemist
Summary: Felix sighed, inhaling a deep breath and doing as he was told. The quiet rush of waves hitting the shore nearby, the low whistle of the ocean breeze, the stuttered rhythm of his own breath… Felix focused on it all, tension slowly winding out of his muscles.“There we go, you see? It’s not so bad after all.”Sylvain steals Felix away from the main hustle of the beach party, indulging in a little private time with his partner; he didn't realise that Felix was hoping to do the same.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	beach body

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the summer banner for FE Heroes came out and yes, Sylvain is god-tier levels of handsome (as always).
> 
> This was inspired by a [wonderful little thread](https://twitter.com/sorairo_days/status/1280149257211785223) by sorairo_days on Twitter, and sort of escalated from there. This is literally just an excuse to write really filthy porn, I'm not gonna lie.

“Where are you taking me, Gautier?”

“Relax, Fe. Just trust me for once.”

Felix grumbled, but didn’t have much of a choice - Sylvain’s stupid bandana was currently tied around his head, blocking his vision as Sylvain led them both away from the main hustle and bustle of the beach. 

“Alright, turn around and lean back on this rock.” Sylvain slowly pressed Felix’s hand against the cool face of the stone, guiding him so that Felix was facing him. 

“What is this going to accomplish?”

“Goddess, you’re always wound so damn _tightly_ , Fe. Relax a little.” Sylvain huffed, his breath catching on Felix’s bangs.

Felix sighed, inhaling a deep breath and doing as he was told. The quiet rush of waves hitting the shore nearby, the low whistle of the ocean breeze, the stuttered rhythm of his own breath… Felix focused on it all, tension slowly winding out of his muscles.

“There we go, you see? It’s not so bad after all.”

Sylvain’s mocking tone immediately brought a scowl to his lips, but that was quickly replaced with a gasp when Sylvain’s hand tucked against his hip and his fingers tightened ever so slightly.

“Especially when it’s just the two of us.”

“Ugh, really? You brought me out here to have your way wi-” Felix was cut short by another insistent press of fingertips into his skin, the heat of Sylvain’s body looming over him making him swallow around a dry throat. “Don’t do it, Sylvain.”

“Why not? _Embarrassed_?” Sylvain tucked his head under Felix’s chin, gently kissing at his neck. “You’re blushing right the way down to here, you know.” He slid one finger down Felix’s front, passing over a nipple on the way before stopping at the bottom of his ribcage.

“Of course I am, you’re making me feel funny again.”

Sylvain laughed quietly, a husky chuckle right into Felix’s ear. “You can just say you’re turned on, Fe. There’s no shame.”

Felix’s eyes widened behind his makeshift blindfold, inhaling another breath with a heavy shudder. “Sylvain.” His voice wavered.

“Yes, darling?”

“Touch me. Please.”

Sylvain let out another breathy laugh, gently biting Felix’s earlobe. “Of course.”

His finger trailed lower, dipping into Felix’s navel and then over the waistband of his swim trunks, tracing the outline of Felix’s prominent arousal. “You’re hard, Fe. Do you like being blinded like this? Unable to see where I am and what I’m doing?”

“ _F-Fuck_ , Syl.” Felix bit his lower lip, pressing up into Sylvain’s touch. “Don’t make me say it.”

“But I love it when you let go; you’re always so curt and tight-lipped.” He cupped his palm around Felix’s length, wrapping his fingers around it and giving a gentle pull. “It excites you, right?”

“It’s… scary. I live and die by what I see.” Felix swallowed again, thick like syrup. “But I trust you with everything.” He let out a quiet grunt when Sylvain squeezed him again, making quick work of the knot holding his trunks up with his other hand. “Nobody else.”

Sylvain kissed his cheek, slowly mouthing around to press their lips together tightly. He finished untying the string, lifting his hand only to slide it between them, finger grazing against the sensitive head of Felix’s erection. Felix moaned into the kiss, finally moving his arms to wrap around Sylvain’s shoulders and pull him closer. It was a little clumsy, owing to his current lack of sight, but he eventually maneuvered Sylvain flush against him. He bucked into Sylvain’s fingers, and he finally began to drag his fist along Felix’s cock.

“Tell me how you feel, Fe. Is it okay? Too much?” Sylvain whispered against his mouth, bracing Felix with a hand on his lower back, inching slowly downwards.

“It’s good, it’s really good.” Felix was starting to pant, Sylvain’s fingers twisting and squeezing around him in just the right way.

His other hand continued moving, fingers ghosting over each bump of Felix’s spine before dipping below the trunks. He slid two of them between Felix’s buttocks, gently pressing the tip of his index finger against something solid. Felix groaned into Sylvain’s neck, teeth grazing against his skin before he bit down into the meat of Sylvain’s throat.

“Shit, Fe…” Sylvain shivered, slowly rolling his fingers around the object. “You wore this for me?”

Felix buried his face into Sylvain’s chest, and Sylvain could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks. “I… I was going to surprise you later.”

“My, my.” Sylvain tapped against the plug in Felix’s ass, carefully hooking his fingers under the base and giving it a gentle pull. Felix moaned again, much louder this time, and Sylvain felt his dick twitch in his grip. “You _pervert_.”

Felix gasped like the wind had been punched out of him, Sylvain’s name repeated like a mantra as he came into the other man’s hand, completely unprepared for the sudden orgasm that sent his body into spasms. Felix continued muttering his name as the pleasure bubbled away, hissing against Sylvain’s skin when the overstimulation got a little too much.

“Wow, aren’t you a rebel? The future Duke Fraldarius enjoying a beach trip with a plug in his ass.” Sylvain kissed him again, slowly pulling his hands out of Felix’s trunks. “And coming so hard with something so little… you must’ve been pent up for a while.”

Felix didn’t respond, too busy getting his breath under control.

“Close your eyes, Fe, I’m gonna take this off.”

He did as he was told, still grimacing when the light flooded over his eyelids. He slowly opened them, squinting at first until his vision returned properly. The first thing he noticed was his boyfriend, licking his orgasm from his fingers like it was melted ice cream.

“You… you disgusting animal.”

“Aww, I love you too.” Sylvain grinned, continuing to lewdly suck his hand clean. “Do you feel better for that?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Felix raised an eyebrow, taking a step forward to close the gap between them once more. “Don’t think you’re getting away with his, Gautier. Wait until we’re back at the hotel.”

Sylvain’s smile widened even further, nodding. “Give it your best shot, Felix. I’ll be ready.”


End file.
